gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Than Revenge
Better Than Revenge '''was originally sung by Taylor Swift and is sung by Audrey Hantz in the fourth episode, Taylor Swift Tribute. Audrey sings this song after finding out that Caylex dumped her for Jade. After the song, she gives Jade a coldhearted stare. Lyrics '''Audrey: Now go stand in the corner And think about what you did, Ha, time for a little revenge, The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, Got him alone, And let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage I never saw it coming, Wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain Was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa She's better known for the Things that she does on the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys on the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever present frown is a little troubling She thinks I'm psycho 'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things But sophistication isn't What you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity She's not a saint, And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, Honey, You might have him, But haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, Honey You might have him, But I always get the last word She's not a saint, And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa, She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, And do you still feel like You know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do, Oh Do you still feel like You know what you're doing? I don't think you do, I don't think you do Let's hear the applause C'mon show me how much better you are See you deserve some applause 'Cause you're so much better She took him faster than you can say sabotage Trivia Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Audrey Hantz